The present invention relates to a steering device for a hydrostatic-drive vehicle, in particular, a crawler-mounted earth-moving machine, for preventing simultaneous counter-rotation of both rolling trains on the vehicle.
The steering device on hydrostatic-drive vehicles, such as crawler tractors and/or earth-moving machinery, is known to comprise two pressure-regulating steering valves each designed to control a pilot pressure regulating the rotation speed and direction of a respective rolling train on the vehicle. Appropriate mechanical devices connecting the two steering valves prevent simultaneous counter-rotation of both rolling trains when both steering valve control pedals are pressed simultaneously. Besides being cumbersome, these known types of mechanical devices are also complex and/or expensive to manufacture.